Nightwing
, "Sins of the Father"}} Dick Grayson was the original Robin, the sidekick to Batman. In adulthood, he struck out on his own as Nightwing. History Early Life Dick is a former member of the Flying Graysons acrobatic family in Haley's Circus. Dick and his parents performed nightly with their death defying high wire acts. When the circus came to Gotham City, the gangster, Tony Zucco tried to extort protection money out of the owner and failed. In retaliation, Zucco sabotaged the high wire and Dick's parents died. Bruce Wayne, who helped to get the circus to town, was in the audience and witnessed events unfold. Wayne arranged with Commissioner Gordon of the Police Department to become the 10 year-old' boy's legal guardian. However, in the rather large and empty Wayne Manor, Dick became more and more detached. Alfred Pennyworth brought it to Wayne's attention, in the fledgling years as Batman, who had little time to spend with Dick. Eventually, Dick went out on his own and tracked down Zucco but was caught. Batman saved Dick and took him back to the Batcave where he revealed his secret to Dick. Robin After personally training Grayson, Wayne allowed him to become his partner, Robin. Nine years later, Tony Zucco resurfaced in Gotham City, putting Robin to the test. Batman forbade Robin from going after him. Robin ultimately refused to kill Zucco and turned him over to the authorities. However, this would not be the last time Batman and Robin disagreed with each other. After graduating Gotham State University with highest honors, Grayson decided it was time for a change. A trust fund set up by the circus would keep him afloat indefinitely. The last straw was Grayson discovering that Wayne knew Barbara Gordon, his girlfriend, was Batgirl, and never told him. Grayson relinquished the mantle of Robin and left Gotham to travel the world and find himself. Nightwing For about three years, Grayson traveled the globe from studying various martial arts. After a year, Dick decided it was time to go back to Gotham City and rejoined Batman's campaign as Nightwing. As Nightwing, Grayson endlessly tried to establish himself as an equal to Batman. However, Grayson eventually left Gotham to establish himself in the city of Blüdhaven.First mentioned in "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker"; city identified as Blüdhaven in "Grudge Match" Nightwing was active into his late age, protecting his new city.Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Powers and Abilities Dick Grayson was raised as a circus acrobat, and later trained under Batman as well as other masters of martial arts, stealth, and other skills that make him nearly equal to Batman. Appearances and References *"Christmas With the Joker" *"Fear of Victory" *"Dreams in Darkness" *"Perchance to Dream" *"Robin's Reckoning" *"Night of the Ninja" *"The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" *"If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" *"What Is Reality?" *"I Am the Night" *"The Mechanic" *"Shadow of the Bat" *"The Demon's Quest" *"The Terrible Trio" *"Harlequinade" *"Time Out of Joint" *"Bane" *"Baby-Doll" *"The Lion and the Unicorn" *"Showdown" *"Riddler's Reform" *"Second Chance" *"Harley's Holiday" *"Lock-Up" *"Make 'Em Laugh" *"Deep Freeze" *"Batgirl Returns" Feature Films *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' *"Sins of the Father" *"You Scratch My Back" *"Joker's Millions" *"Over the Edge" *"Animal Act" *"Old Wounds" *"Chemistry" *"Knight Time" *"The Savage Time, Part I" *"Grudge Match" * "Epilogue" *"Spellbound" *"A Touch of Curaré" Feature Films *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' }} See also * Bat-Embargo References External links * * Grayson, Dick Category:Superheroes Category:Martial artists